


The Proposition

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Series: Family affairs [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic mommy Haruka, Drabble, F/M, Wedding Planning, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase had a ridiculous fiance, that she knew long before the ring was on her finger. Nevertheless, she supported his decision to go back to Australia to train; only mildly annoyed that she was left with the baby all by herself. However, some of his ideas were beyond ridiculous. Such as when he barged through the door one day without warning, causing Haruka to nearly drop the nursing child in her arms, with a crazy proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I have midterms in 2 weeks and I'm here writing about these losers. I regret nothing.

Haruka Nanase had a ridiculous fiance, that she knew long before the ring was on her finger. Nevertheless, she supported his decision to go back to Australia to train; only mildly annoyed that she was left with the baby all by herself. However, some of his ideas were beyond ridiculous. Such as when he barged through the door one day without warning, causing Haruka to nearly drop the nursing child in her arms, with a crazy proposition.

  
"Let's have a western wedding!" He cried excitedly.

  
Haruka paused, She imagined she looked ridiculous with her mouth gaping wide in shock and confusion over the fact that her fiance was in their house when he should be in Sydney, with her shirt unbuttoned and her son still latched to her breast.

  
"Why?" she finally asked, "I have no idea what a western wedding looks like."

  
"I went to one while in Australia! One of my teammates got married and it was so romantic! I want us to have a wedding that beautiful!" he gushed excitedly.

  
The baby let go, and Haruka wasted no time plopping him in Rin's arms.

  
"Hold your son, will you?" She said before hurriedly buttoning her shirt back up, mildly annoyed.

  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked jokingly, cradling the two month old, "Toraichi too much for you to handle?"

  
"He's a Matsuoka," she replied, "of course he's too much to handle."

  
Rin laughed and kissed her softly.

  
"But honestly, Rin," she sighed, "you're supposed to be in Australia, and you think it's a good idea to barge in and tell me to have a wedding based on a culture we don't belong to. How would our families react?"

  
"Can't be any worse than you having a baby out of wedlock," he pointed out, earning a glare from his fiancee, still not explaining why he was there in the first place, "besides, western weddings are becoming more common here! I talked to my friends in Australia and they would be willing to set it all up! Just at least consider it."

  
She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'll think about it."

  
Rin beamed happily, and held the baby up high above his head in joy.

  
"You hear that Toraichi? Mommy and daddy might be having a western ceremony!"

  
"Rin, don't hold the baby like that!"

  
It was too late. The youngest Matsuoka promptly spit up all over Rin's face and hair. Haruka tried to keep a straight face but failed. Laughing her beautiful laugh, she took the baby from him.

  
"He just ate," she reminded him.

  
Rin grumbled, removing his shirt to wipe the worst of it from his face, "I'm going to take a shower."

  
While Rin bathed, Haruka put the baby in his crib for a nap. Her mother would be home with groceries soon; having moved back to Iwatobi to help out her daughter with the baby.

  
"I'm home," a voice called from the front door. Haruka went out to greet her mother.

  
"Did you get mackerel?" Haruka asked, walking down the stairs.

  
"You and your mackerel," she sighed, handing her daughter two large slabs of fish wrapped in paper, "I only bought a little, your diet shouldn't consist of rice and fish."

  
Haruka pouted but accepted the fish. The two women began putting away the food from the market.

  
"Hey mom," Haruka finally piped up, "what was your wedding like?"

  
"Why do you ask?" She seemed surprised; Haruka and Rin had been engaged for two months yet she seemed to be avoiding all wedding discussions until now.

  
"Well, Rin says he wants a western wedding, but I'm not sure yet. I haven’t seen a wedding like that in Iwatobi."

  
"Well," Mrs. Nanase started, "your father and I had a traditional Shinto wedding, but that was twenty years ago; today they're not very common. Your grandparents insisted on it, of course. But I think a western wedding would suit the two of you. I mean, your relationship has always been anything but traditional."

  
Haruka went to the cupboards to prepare tea, "I don't know. I know when obaasan was still alive, she used to show me pictures of Shinto ceremonies and how lovely they looked. I mean, I've never worn a western dress to a formal occasion."

  
"Well there's a first for everything. I mean, I'm surprised you want to stick with tradition in the first place."

  
"I just want to make you guys happy, I guess."

  
The older woman laughed and pulled her daughter into a hug, "darling, you already make us happy. We love you for who you are, as well as Rin and our little grandson. So have the wedding of your dreams!"

  
Haruka smiled, "Thanks mom."

  
"Wow, am I interrupted an important family moment?" Rin interrupted, coming down the stairs, running a hand through his damp hair. Haruka stuck her tongue out at him, removing herself from her mother's embrace to pour the prepared tea into cups.

  
"We were just discussing wedding plans," Haruka replied.

  
"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Nanase asked her future son-in-law, a bit bewildered.

  
Rin chuckled, "I should be asking you the same thing. I guess I forgot to tell Haruka that I've been transferred to Tokyo until the olympics."

  
The sound of ceramic hitting tile and shattering rang through the kitchen.

  
"You WHAT?!" Haruka shouted in surprise.

  
He laughed, "yeah, well I can't swim for team Australia, you know, since I'm not Australian. So my coach moved me to Tokyo to train with team Japan. It was all so sudden I barely had time to pack, much less call!"

  
Haruka ran over, nearly stepping on the broken cup, and leapt into her fiance's arms.

  
"I'm so happy!"

  
Her mother smiled softly to herself, "it'll be nice having you around again, Rin. Especially since I have to leave tomorrow."

  
Haru turned to her mother, her face drooped, "what do you mean?"

  
"Honey I told you, your father and I are going on a business trip to Taiwan. You have to look after the baby, so you can't come."

  
Haruka's bottom lip trembled but she stayed quiet, "oh, right."

  
Turning and walking silently up the stairs, Haruka curled up in her bed and didn't come out for the rest of the day, leaving her mother to sweep up the mess, and Rin very confused.

  
"I get the feeling she doesn't like it when I leave," she murmured, sweeping up the broken dish.

  
Rin nodded in agreement, "she needs her mom in her life, now more than ever."

  
Mrs. Nanase had no reply to that.

  
A week later, Rin found Haruka buried deep in a pile of American bridal magazines, squinting as she tried desperately to understand the English text. He smiled and crept up behind her.

  
"What are you doing?" he whispered in her ear, causing her to jump in fright. He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

  
"Rin! You scared me!" she grumbled.

  
"So, judging by all the western bridal magazines, you've taken up my request?"

  
She blushed, "I was...I mean...the western dresses are beautiful."

  
He smiled, "and I can't wait to see you in one."

  
They shared a tender, passionate kiss, growing more and more heated until eventually the magazines were scattered on the floor and Rin was on top of her on the couch. It had been too long-way too long, and things were escalating quickly. Haruka could feel her fiance's erection straining against his pants, and he let out a choked gasp as she grasped it through his shorts.

  
"Lookie here, someone's excited."

  
He blushed, "shut up! It's been like 10 months since we did anything."

  
She laughed and reached down to unbutton his pants. Just as she was about to reach inside his tented boxers, a shrill cry echoed over the baby monitor, startling them both. The couple looked at each other and laughed.

  
"I'll take care of him," Rin assured her, kissing her one last time before climbing off and zipping up his pants, "we'll finish this later."

  
With a wink in her direction, he went upstairs to look after their son. As Haruka lay on the couch with her cheeks flushed and her long dark hair fanned out around her head, she smiled happily to herself, picking one of the magazines back up. She took a moment to admire the ring on her finger, a diamond encrusted white gold band with a blue sapphire in the middle. Soon, another ring will join it; one with much more significance in their lives. Sometime it bewilders Haruka that she's eighteen years old and not only a mother, but when spring rolls around again, a wife.

  
"Matsuoka Haruka," she murmured to herself, as though she were speaking a foreign language. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the inevitable name change, but that was okay, because it was Rin.

  
Speak of the devil, Rin returned with his shirt off and a grin on his face.

  
"Little bastard pissed on me," he laughed, crawling back on top of her, taking the magazine once again from her hand, "now, do you want to look at wedding dresses, or finish what we started."

  
Haruka laughed and kissed him with a passion that said it all.

  
"I love you," Rin murmured, his eyes soft and glistening with tears.

  
"I love you too," she whispered back.

  
Her fiance was a compulsive idiot composed of tears, chlorine and daddy issues, but Haruka knew in that moment that she truly was in love with that man. This was the man she was going to marry, and she couldn't wait.

  
Even in a western wedding dress.


End file.
